


全民目击24-片段

by DeepBlue2019



Category: CM
Genre: CM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue2019/pseuds/DeepBlue2019





	全民目击24-片段

“0710号，你这个惯犯看起来勾引过不少狱警嘛……”  
罗纳尔多的膝盖抵着梅西的后背，一只手抓过他的胳膊，熟练地把他的手拷在了床头的铁栏杆上。  
“长官，”梅西晃了晃那货真价实的手铐，金属碰撞的哗哗作响“你看起来也拷过不少犯人了？啊——嘶……”突然的拍打让梅西倒抽了一口气——你的手不疼吗？！  
“我警告你老实点，”罗纳尔多把他好不容易、一秒钟只能穿一厘米的裤子又扒了下来，他在那挺翘的屁股上狠狠拍了好几下，  
“跪好。”罗纳尔多又拍了一下，他惊叹地看着那充满弹性的白花花的抖动，拉开了裤链，“我要从后面操你。而你如果没让我满意……就会被一直拷在这儿，嗯？”  
上帝，他忍得快要爆炸了，但这等待绝对值得，没有人、没有任何人能值得，除了他。  
刚才还不断挣扎的人此刻终于粗喘着安静了下来，白皙的皮肤表面浮出了明显的红色指痕，那疼痛而羞耻的印记和足以挑衅他底线的命令让梅西发出了混杂着愤怒、不甘和饱含欲望的咕哝声。  
“克里斯……亲爱的别玩儿了……”——他胀硬的前面在床上被压的发疼，而后面……那地方在罗纳尔多把他拷在床头就已经开始湿了。  
“快进来……”梅西似乎藏着刀子的眼神往后看去——啊！！这个葡萄牙人除了掏出了他胯下那二两肉，连领带都没松一下……  
“你不能叫我的名字。”他终于解下了自己的领带，那表面带着暗花刺绣的挺括面料覆盖在梅西的眼睛上，在脑后打了一个结，“你也不能那样挑衅地看着我。”低哑的声音强硬地叙述着，让梅西脑中一片鼎沸的情火。  
“你只能求饶、只能喊我‘长官’，因为我不会告诉一个囚犯，我叫什么……”  
——蓝色真衬他，罗纳尔多温柔地把手指插进梅西的棕发之中，但毫不温柔地向后拉扯着，让他脆弱而艰难地向后仰着头，听着他的咬牙切齿的警告。  
梅西鼻翼翕动着喘息，他看不见，却若有实质地感觉到了罗纳尔多火热的性器——正烫得吓人地贴在屁股上。  
它的热度、弹性、翘起的弧度都那么好，它一定会，凿到最深处……  
“长官……”他抖着声音，全力控制着身体深处的渴求，“你是不是不行？你为什么要和我说这么多废话，你不想用你的‘警棍’捅进来么？唔——”  
——果然、果然戴套的感觉就像穿着衣服洗澡，还是这样……它上面的青筋都鼓胀着顶着里面……梅西长长出了一口气，晃了晃身体，毫无阻碍地让它尽根没入。  
然后它……以一种磨酸骨头的慢速一点一点往外拔……  
“不！别这样……呜……”  
被剥夺视觉，身体的感觉就更加敏锐，那一寸一寸的软磨让他汗毛倒竖。  
“克里斯……”  
“你可真是个猛男啊，0710号，怎么样？如你所愿捅进来了。感觉不错吧？”  
罗纳尔多拍了拍歪在枕头上的，梅西艳红的侧脸，阴笑着问道。  
不……  
你非他妈在这时候沉迷于角色扮演吗？！  
“长官……”梅西咬着牙恶狠狠地说道“（他妈的）你快点！”  
【不~~长官！皮克爸爸~啊~求你啦……sese真的不行了，救救我，求你饶了……嗯……】  
隔壁屋子突然拔高的呻吟声让两人头皮发麻。  
“听到示范了？”罗纳尔多猛地撞了一下身下的直男，他夹得好紧，里面还在缩，如果他会正确地叫床的话……  
【别！别射在里面~我会怀孕的长官！我丈夫还等着我出去呢！求你了罗德里格斯长官~~】  
“……艹”梅西听得全身发热耳朵发红，身体里的肉棒忍不了似的进出两下，又磨的他不上不下……  
首先从音量上，他就不可能喊得过中气十足的西班牙人和尖声尖气的巴西人。  
“克里斯……”阿根廷人用自己一贯的轻软语气开口了，“我们再要个孩子怎么样？是你的话，就可以。不过，你得答应我一件事……”

“真的可以吗？”罗纳尔多扯下蒙住他眼睛的领带，吻他颤动的眼睑，和那温柔相反的只有下身又深又快、又重又狠的撞击和摩擦，“里奥，宝贝，谢谢你。”  
“那你也要答应我一件事？”  
“亲爱的我的狮子王，一万件都可以。”


End file.
